Realm of Dreams - your own Reality
by NiimuraYume
Summary: Fluff. More fluff. Dai-chan/Dark yaoi. Warnings: short, very short and fluffy. Still please R
1. Dream or reality?

D.N.Angel  
  
© White Angel  
  
  
  
1 Realm of dreams - your own reality  
  
I live with the Niwa family. I have for a long time. But no matter how often I woke up I never felt this kind of bond to any of my hosts. Daisuke is different…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He found himself in the familiar white surroundings of his own dreams. Ever since Dark had woken within his body, within his mind, he had wandered the realm of dreams. The blinding light dimmed slowly, giving way to a high building atop witch Daisuke was currently standing, wind mussing his fiery spikes.  
  
Sometimes he wondered why this realm seemed so real to him and if it felt the same for Dark.  
  
"Because it is a reality, Dai-chan. Our reality." The smaller boy turned and saw the dark haired thief leaned against the door to the staircase, arms crossed, a mysterious smile grazing his lips. Dark came over, arms falling to his sides, coming to a halt mere inches before Daisuke. "And yes, I do feel the reality of this dream."  
  
The redhead closed his eyes, a shiver running through him as hot breath brushed past his skin. His lips parted, head tilted up and Dark stared down at him longingly.  
  
"Have you been here with those before me, too?"  
  
"No. Never before you." Daisuke smiled and Dark leaned down, pressing his lips to the smaller boy's quivering mouth gently. "Only you…" he breathed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Daisuke's waist as the redhead slung his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Dark held on tight, knowing he had found his most precious treasure, the one that could beat him in his job. This young boy had stolen his heart.  
  
Daisuke pressed himself closer to Dark, letting his head rest on a strong shoulder. "Dark?"  
  
The dark haired man looked down at him questioningly.  
  
"Why can't we just stay here? I don't want to go back…"  
  
Dark smiled. "Because, my Dai-chan, this is just a dream. Our dream, but still just a dream."  
  
Daisuke hid his face in the other's chest. "But…"  
  
Dark hushed him with his thumb, brushing forth and back over his lips. "We will always have our dreams but we also have our lives. Admitted, it's rather complicated and we can't see each other but see it from this side, we can always be together, maybe only in your mind, but I'll always be there. Ne?"  
  
"Hai, you're right. But can we stay a little longer?"  
  
Dark smiled, propping his head on top of his love's. "Hai, as long as you want… or until your mom wakes you for school."  
  
A giggle rang in Dark's ears, Daisuke's shoulders shaking with silent laughter.  
  
Dark held on tighter, not wanting to give away his most precious possession.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am a normal teenager. Well, I was before I fell in love. The misery I am in is that the one I love shares my body. But there is a place, a realm between dream and reality where we can be together. And I am happy as long as I can feel his presence in my mind…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I might put up some more whenever I feel like Dai-chan/Dark fluff. This has no plot, no timeline (although I might hint at some manga happenings as I read on [No. 3 so far]) or story at all. Just fluffy scenes in their dream/reality realm.  
  
Please R&R, it's my first DNAngel fic so… *shrug* 


	2. romantic memories

D.N.Angel  
  
© White Angel 2002-04-08  
  
  
  
Pt. 2 of Realm of Dreams  
  
His muscles were tense, aching at every move.  
  
So he was fast asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Why did Dark have to do such a hard job, keeping him exhausted even days later?  
  
"Admit it, that's why you love me…"  
  
He turned around, staring at the taller boy and smiled. "Don't overdo it, Dark…"  
  
"Gomen ne, Dai-chan." That smile was in place and Daisuke already was drowning in those pools that were his eyes. Arms embraced him. He relaxed against a smooth chest.  
  
/Funny, when had he gotten rid of his shirt?/  
  
He heard melodic laughter from above and Dark's deeper voice murmured seductively: "Since the moment you got rid of yours…"  
  
Daisuke was blushing furiously as he checked himself, now only in a pair of pants, neither shirt or socks on, similar to his older companion.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed, Dai-chan…" Dark tipped a finger underneath his chin, gently pushing his head up and brushing their lips together in a sweet kiss. "You ate strawberries…" he stated as they parted and Daisuke looked down like a child that had been caught stealing candies.  
  
"Intoxicating…" It was whispered into his ear but as he moved Dark suddenly pulled back.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Dark leaned away from him, wrinkling his nose and then… "A-A-A-ACHOOO…"  
  
Daisuke laughed when Dark looked back up at him, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "Damn hair…" he mumbled behind his hand.  
  
"Ne, Dark, you know you love it." An evil smile spread on the redhead's face and Dark glared at him before smiling back. Again he pulled the boy against his chest, pressing their lips together as he was pulled down to sit on grass, green and fresh, a big old oak tree on one side of them, a cliff before them. Upon checking he saw the sea crash against the rocks about 20 feet beneath them and he held on more tightly to the smaller form of his lover.  
  
"Is this one of your ideas?" he asked, because he knew he hadn't thought of it. He had seen a lot but this was not one of the places he had been.  
  
"Hai…" Daisuke leaned his head on Dark's shoulder before he went on, looking out at the sea dreamily. "I was here once with my mother. We came here for the holidays. I loved this place. I'm happy that we can do this, create our own world here…" the boy sighed. "I missed this place… and I wanted to share it with you. I always hid here from the training. Even in my holidays I had to work on my skills."  
  
Dark pulled his love closer. "Thank you. It's beautiful."  
  
Daisuke smiled up at him. "I hated training. I didn't know what it was good for."  
  
"Now you do…"  
  
"Hai, and I'm glad I did. Now that you are here…"  
  
"I'm glad too that I found you…" Dark felt warm, happy and content.  
  
"Found? You didn't really have a choice, ne?"  
  
"That's true. And I had to stay with some of the Niwa line that I didn't like at all. I hated them even. But that is different with you. I love you."  
  
Daisuke smiled up at him. "I love you too."  
  
Together they watched the sunset, Dark holding Daisuke but they both knew that soon they would have to face reality again, latest when the alarm clock went off.  
  
  
  
That's it for now… however, there will be more. But I might have to raise the rating a few notches. All the way up if my mind stays on it's hentai track… I had trouble enough not to write a lemon this time. So, I hope you all can forgive me if that happens… 


End file.
